Beaten Love
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: “If you stay away we stays away don’t forget” said Yoko closing the door leading the two others away down the hall. I lay on the floor clutching my body blinking away tears from my eyes. “Ikuto” AMUTO!


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA SERIES CREATED BY THE MANGA AUTHOR DUO PEACH-PIT ******

_**So I'm an Aumto fan and a fan of tons of other things so I'm gonna write an oneshot, hope you like it :)**_

A/N: this story was inspired by the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus which I do not own, it's altered the story but it's still really good so thanks for reading.

Ikuto and I have been friends since childhood

And in a way we do have a special love

At least I do.

I walked up the side walk feeling the warm sun flush my far skin.

"Man do I love the sun" I say shielding my eyes with my hand. I walk up to the front of the school ready to get back in the routine of school. Softmore year has been really easy considering my grades in elementary, maybe it's because of . . .

"Ikuto!" I yell waving my hand. He turns to me leaning off the wall and gives me a smirk, I flinch.

"Well hello Amu-_koi" _he says leveling his head to mine.

"Don't call me that" I growl pushing past him. He shuffles besides me

"Now if I was you I wouldn't be mean to the guy that's helping you with your homework" he says making his smirk bigger, I roll my eyes

"You made me pay for the first five sessions" I yelled stomping my foot on the ground

"Awwwwww isn't that cute you're angry" he teased walking on ahead. I stick my tongue out at him then hurry to catch up, stupid basterd and his long legs.

_**IKUTO FAN CLUB POV **_

"Look at her acting like she close to him" says Yoko giving a disgusted look.

"She thinks she can act that way with him, Ikuto of all people" says Suyo sticking her nose in the air.

"Even after all the notes we sent her to stay away, she must take us as jokes!" said Kotoro balling her hands into fists.

"We the IKUTO FAN CLUB cannot allow this to continue on and if we do our darling Ikuto we love so much will get hurt from that girl" said Yoko flipping her hair back

"So what do we do the notes aren't working and she doesn't really think were a threat" said Kotoro reading off a small piece of paper she pulled out from her bag.

"Maybe we could beat the love out of her?" says Suyo eyeing Amu as she walked inside.

"After school she has class room duties shell be all alone" she continued on giving the two other girls a sly evil smile, they thought about it and nodded

"For Ikuto" said Yoko

"FOR IKUTO!" the rest yelled (A/N: they sound like a colt)

_**IKUTOS POV**_

It's been happening more and more this blast of nervousness when I see her. I can't believe how strong it is, it's every day now, but it's not a bad feeling.

'See you at lunch" she yelled flashing her beautiful smile

"By" I yell giving a little wave back and started down the opposite hall. Why do I feel like this, oh what am I kidding I like her now that's why. If I tell her and it's not the same we might never be the same again.

I walked into my class room and set down looking out the window giving a soft sigh.

"I'll worry about it later" I say trying not to doze off from the warm heating sun.

_**AMUS POV**_ (After School)

"I hate classroom duty" I complain as I sweep the floor.

"It's too much work and it's so creepy hear when no one's around" I shiver

"Then why don't we keep you company?" says a voice from the door way. I jumped

"You scared me do you need something? The teacher left so I'll help as much as I can" I say setting down the broom.

"I don't think we need anything for what where about to do" one of the girls say flipping her hair. The three of them walked in and closed the door, I'm getting nervous.

"What are you doing" I ask backing up. Wait I remember these girls, there in my P.E class and boy can they play tag football. Two of the girls grabbed my arms holding me against the wall.

"Yoko-chan, Suyo-chan, Kotoro-chan what's the meaning of this!" I say getting a little scared.

"DON'T TALK TO USE LIKE WERE FRIENDS!" Yoko yells slapping me across the face *Ahh it stings*

"What the hell!" I yell head still turned from the slap. Suyo and Kotoro yanked me forward twisting my arms in the process, I grind my teeth.

"I should be asking what the hell!" yells Yoko

"Like what the hell are you doing with Ikuto all the time?" she slaps my face again, that one really got me.

"What the hell are you talking about he's my friend you crazy bitch!"

I can't breath

"Ahhhhh!!" I gasped as I see her hand leave my stomach. My throat is clogged I can't breathe, my stomach is burning. I gasp, my head is down they yank me back up again.

"Say you will never talk to Ikuto again and where let you go" says Yoko glaring her snack like eyes

Why?" I gasp; the burning isn't as bad now

"We all love Ikuto, we need to keep him safe from people like you who will hurt him" she says matter-of-fact.

"How am I hurting him? You're the ones that are going to hurt him soon! Your ether obsessed with him or crazy!" I yell. Another punch this time on my left side

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY WE WILL HURT IKUTO WE LOVE HIM!" she yelled throwing another punch to my left side

"Ahhh" I yell falling to the ground clutching my side

"Remember girls only the stomach we don't want to leave anything people can see" she said giving my mower back a hard kick. I cried out.

"And if this doesn't work well just have to use Ikuto to make you listen" I hitched my breathing. What did they mean by that? Don't tell me

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" I yell swinging my legs under one of them. Kotoro fell with a thud. Yoko and Suyo punch me again in the stomach this time on the right side. I cradled my body, breathing ragged.

"You BITCH!" Kotoro yelled giving me one last kick, this time to my upper thigh. I stifled a cry.

"If you stay away we stays away don't forget" said Yoko closing the door leading the two others away down the hall.

I lay on the floor clutching my body blinking away tears from my eyes.

"Ikuto"

_**Ikuto Pov**_ (Day 1)

I waited in my regular spot in front of the school gate waiting for Amu.

"Jeez she moves at the speed of a rock, where is she?" I mumble leaning to the side to see down the side walk. I still don't know what I'm going to do about my love problem; I guess it falls into the category right place and the right time. I sighed.

I looked down the walk way again

"There she is, AMU!" I yell. She froze for a second looking up slowly then quickly walked through the second front gate straight into the building.

"Amu?"

(Day 2)

"So how's the Amu problem been treating ya?" asked Toki taking his usual seat

"When I tried to talk to her she ran away" it hurt to see her run like I was a complete stranger.

"Did you at least find out anything?" he asked

"No, but she was limping on her right leg I was surprised she could walk" I say giving a worried look

"Hay don't worry Amu's a strong girl it must not be to serious, she can handle it. Just watch her for a now" said Toki acting like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"You're always right aren't you" I say giving a smirk

"Yep, except on test" he laughed.

_**Ikuto's Pov **_

I quickly moved down the hall keeping out of sight of any teachers. I skipped my English class so I can finally talk to Amu; it's time to end this.

"She should have gym today inside so I go left" I say crouching to stay away from the windows. I reach the back of the gym and slowly poke my head up to see. Amu was in the middle of the basketball court holding a red ball, she throw it and hit a girl on the hip.

"Oh she's playing doge ball" I whisper trying to get a better look. She caught another ball and when she went to through it another girl ran from the side and hit her side with the ball. She let out a strained yelp and her hand flew to her side, her face close to tears.

"Amu?" the teacher ran over to her

"Hinamori are you ok" he asked helping her up

"I-im ok I just need some air" she said walking to the door as fast as she could, when she opened it she started to run. I ran around back and see her run behind a storage building I run faster and when I turned the corner I almost didn't recognize the person in front of me.

Amu was on her knees arms raped around her body, she was hunched over a little I could hear her whimper from where I was.

"Amu what's wrong" she lifted her head and looked at me her face was so sad, but she wasn't crying

"Amu are you ok?" I ask again walking over kneeling down in front of her. She throw her hand to her eyes

"I've never felt so helpless in my life" she cried tears dripping from her chin.

"Thinking they could hurt you at any time because of me" she couldn't talk anymore she just cried as she leaned her head against my chest.

"Amu what are you talking about?" I asked as I put my hand to her side, her shirt lifted a little and I saw them. The color of her skin was a sickly yellow and the colors blue and purple where mixed together to make a hideous bruise. I stared in shock my hand in a fist clutching the cloth of her shirt.

"Amu who did this to you?" I whispered trying to control the anger filling me every second, I moved her closer into a tighter hug she wasn't crying anymore she was just quiet.

"Amu there you are we were looking for you" said a voice, I turned my head to see three girls looking more at me then Amu. I felt Amu stiffen and turn her head slightly to see them

"Yoko" she said her voice filled with nothing but fright she was shaking now

"Amu why don't you come with use we need to . . .uh. . . talk to you" they way she said it made me even angrier. Amu tried to talk but nothing seemed to come out she just stared at them then; I clicked and I couldn't control myself

"You did this to her" I say standing up keeping Amu behind me

"What are you talk . . ."

"SHUT UP" I yell

"Ikuto this isn't like you what's wrong did Amu do something we tried to warn her" she said looking at Amu with a disappointed face

"Did you do this to her?" I growl. The girls flinched, there face showed nothing but concern for themselves; they were scared.

"So what if we did, we were just protecting you we love you Ikuto, Amu knows that" she said looking down at her. Amu was still on the ground her eyes never left their faces

"You don't love me you bitch if you loved me and knew anything about me then you would now I love her!" their faces where filled with shocked, I took a quick step towards them

"Get the hell away from us" I say walking back over to Amu, I could hear then quickly shuffle away. I sat back down in front of Amu waiting for her to talk, she did more than that. She didn't scare me it was more of a surprise but when her lips touched mine I knew she would be ok, her fingers through my hair my arms around her softly holding her. She broke away tipping her forehead to mine and she smiled

"Thank you for that I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just . . . I couldn't do it" she said, despite the sad comment she had a blush across her face, I smiled

"I Love You Ikuto and I'm just so happy" she couldn't talk she was so red I thought her head might pop, so I kissed her doing all I can to take away the beaten love she had received.

A/N: ok for me the ending could have been better, I had a really better ending but its 4:03 in the morning so I'm gonna leave it at that so thanks for reading don't forget to review

I'm gonna go to bed now . . .

BYE!


End file.
